If You Were Gay
by Cookies94
Summary: Cody tells Noah it'd be okay if he were gay...implied Noah/Cody


**I have nothing to say to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or the song 'If You Were Gay' it's from Avenue Q.**

**For those of you who have seen it, Noah is Rod, and Cody is Nicky, also you'd see why I chose these characters to sing this song –cough- Noah/Cody Lovers –cough-**

* * *

Noah sat in the apartment that he shared with Cody reading a book.

"Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, 'Broadway Plays of the 1940's,'" Noah said opening his copy of said book smiling, "No roommate to bother me. How could life get any better than this?"

Suddenly Cody came crashing through the door smiling.

"Hi Noah!" He yelled waving quite unnecessarily.

"Hi Cody," Noah replied sighing slightly and rolling his eyes, Cody showed up at the worst times possible.

"Hey Noah, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning, this guy was smiling at me, and talking to me," Cody began before being cut off by Noah.

"That's very interesting." Noah said sarcastically rolling his eyes again.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming onto me. I think that he might've thought that I was gay!"

"Ahem, so why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What'd you have for lunch today?" Noah said defensively and quickly.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it Noah…" Cody began sounding apologetic.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Noah yelled angrily glaring and as an afterthought adding, "What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Noah. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Cody said still smiling.

"I don't want to talk about it." Noah said trying to end the conversation and get back to his book. "Cody, this conversation is over!"

"Yeah, but…" Cody said still wanting to talk about it.

"OVER!" Noah yelled shushing Cody for a few minutes.

"Well, okay but just so you know-." Cody said after a few minutes.

Suddenly he began to sing loudly.

"If you were gay that'd be okay. I mean cause', hey, I'd like you anyway. Because you see if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay!" Cody sang pausing and adding, 'But I'm not gay!"

"Cody, please! I am trying to read!" Noah interjected angrily.

He watched Cody stare at him for a few minutes before giving in and asking, "What!"

"If you were queer…" Cody began to sing again throwing his hands up dramatically.

"AH, CODY!" Noah yelled trying to get the brunette geek to shut up.

"I'd still be here!" Cody continued to sing starting to do a dance that would've looked normal if there'd been some music.

"Cody, I'm trying to read this book!" Noah yelled holding up the book keeping his finger in the page.

"Year after year!" Cody trampled on standing on a bed and doing a little dance.

"Cody!" Noah yelled getting up and trying to get Cody off of the bed.

"Because, you're dear to me!" Cody sang dramatically placing his hands over his heart.

"Argh!" Noah screamed burrowing his head into his hands.

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU," Cody chirped happily.

"What?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow.

"WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO!" Cody continued hopping onto a desk next to the bed.

"I would?" Noah replied looking truly confused.

"If I told you today, 'Hey guess what? I'm gay!' But I'm not gay!" Cody yelled starting up an Irish jig and almost falling off the desk, "I'm happy just being with you…"

"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey," Noah muttered getting back into his book and reading some of the plays.

"So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys?" Cody screamed hopping off the desk and landing in front of Noah.

"Cody, That's GROSS!" Noah yelled backing up.

"No it's not," Cody commented, "If you were gay, I'd shout 'Hooray!'"

"I'm not listening!" Noah screamed covering his ears.

"And here I'd stay!" Cody sang doing some jazz hands.

"La la la la la!" Noah said covering his ears and rocking back and forth in a semi fetal position.

"But I wouldn't get in your way!" Cody continued moving forward some more.

"Aaaah!" Noah screamed crawling under the same bed Cody had been standing on before.

"You can count on me to always be beside you everyday. To tell you it's okay! You were just born that way!" Cody sang getting down on all fours and sticking his head under the bed, 'And as they say, it's in your DNA, You're Gay!"

"But I'm not gay!" Noah replied pushing Cody out of the way and standing up.

"If you were gay." Cody corrected smiling.

"Argh!" Noah screamed stomping out of the door angrily leaving his book behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cody said to himself scratching the back of his head, "Yeah…69 is a good number


End file.
